


Cute Boys at a Coffee Shop

by helloimmarii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloimmarii/pseuds/helloimmarii
Summary: Short coffee shop au!





	Cute Boys at a Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing any fanfiction ever so I hope I did alright. I really wanted to participate in the AUs month somehow, and I can't draw lol. I don't know if I'll be doing all the days bc I'm not too familiar with/I wasn't hit with an idea for every single one, but we'll see. Also I know I'm almost a week late but I forgot I wanted to do this lmao.

Running down the stairs, out the door and trying to get that damn jacket on, Lance made his way to the coffee shop, hoping he wasn’t too late. You see he’s kinda been going to a little coffee shop on Balmera every Monday, Thursday, and Friday night from 4pm-9pm to get a nice cup of hot chocolate while he...studied.

 

Ok so maybe it had to do with the cute barista that just so happened to work those hours on those specific days, fate and all that junk haha. He’d hear him hum songs under his breath while he whipped up his orders _which is fucking adorable btw, wtf is he TRYING to kill me?!_ , songs that Lance liked too! There was that one time Lance stayed long enough to try to talk to him after his shift, but lost his courage. He ended up watching him walk out the door wearing a t-shirt of that anime version of Sky High that he loved.

 

Little things like this made Lance think he could really have a chance with this guy. No, he KNOWS he has a chance, he’s Lance freaking McClain and that boy hasn’t scoffed at a single one of his _incredibly charming_ flirting attempts! He just shakes his head, but Lance just wants the chance to get to know him.

 

He raced down the sidewalk and turned the corner to the street where he could see the fairy lights of the familiar coffee shop were still on. He checked his phone real quick _8:50pm_. He really didn’t want to be That guy, but he needed to keep up their routine or cute boy would forget him, he didn’t think his nap would last that long!

 

He pulled the door open and stopped briefly after he entered looking towards the counter to see if he had been spotted. He was met with the sight of dark hair tied up in a little ponytail flopping along as its owner made his way through a back door. He made his way quickly to the bathroom and lent over the sink, trying to catch his breath. Once he got it under control, he looked in the mirror ( _beautiful, as per usual)_ , threw some finger guns at his reflection, and made his way to the counter, calling out to the guy in the back.

 

He emerged from the room a little hesitantly. _he probably wasn’t expecting a customer seven minutes before closing time! No more naps after school_ “I’ll have one hot chocolate, please. The name’s L-”, he said with his signature little smirk but was interrupted, “Lance, right?” Lance sputtered for a bit not expecting him to remember, or interrupt him, “Um, yeah. Yeah! You remembered!”, he looked up at the barista smiling albeit a little sheepishly, finding that the boy shared a similar look on his face. “Yeah I mean..you do come in here all the time…” Lance could swear he saw a light shade of pink spread across the guy’s face. “...and uh always order the same thing so it’d be kinda dumb if I didn’t”. _Aaand moment over._ “Oh” _this wasn’t a complete bust, at least he knows my name!_ He handed him the money and  moved to the other side of the counter where he’d pick up his drink.

 

There was no one else in the café so he thought he’d push his luck a little more. “Hey so, how come you never wear a nametag beautiful?”, he saw him roll his eyes but there was a smile on his face, “I just thought since you know my name, I should know yours too.”, he leant over the counter to catch a glimpse of his reaction. “Hasn’t anyone ever warned you about stranger danger Lance?”, he replied while turning to one of the machines. “Yes, but if you’d share your name with me, we wouldn’t be strangers then would we?”, he said matter-of-factly. “Do you want whipped cream on this?” (he knew the answer but he was hoping to stretch out this conversation, small talk and all) “Yes please, and looots of it. I like my hot chocolate like I like the barista who prepared it, very very sweet uwu”.

 

-giggle-

 

_I MADE HIM LAUGH! Omg please do that again, that was_ **_adorable_ ** _._

 

“Did you actually SAY uwu?!”, he said behind his hand, trying to stifle his laughter. _Cute._ “Oh you liked that huh? YOU HAVE ALL MY UWUS MYSTERIOUS BARISTA I THINK IS REALLY ATTRACTIVE UWUWUWU”, he continued . Not being able to contain himself anymore, he let his hand slip and threw his head back and laughed, “Ok, ok here’s your hot chocolate Lance.” Lance accepted the cup from him, appreciating the little smile the boy was trying to hide. Lance held his cup, enjoying the warmth for a second before he noticed the little chocolate syrup heart that was draped over the whipped cream. He gasped and looked up, his face beaming, only to see the back door swinging from someone, walking through it very quickly.

 

_Oh FUCK OFF_

 

Lance dipped under the counter and through the same door. He hurried to a stop as he almost bumped into the runaway. “HEY!”, Lance reached out to grab his arm/hand whatever you got to first, when suddenly his arm was being twisted behind him, and he was being pressed against the wall. “Oh, this is...hehe”. He was quickly let go of “Oh my god Lance don’t sneak up on me like that! What are you doing back here?!”, “How the fuck are you going to act all cute and blush when I flirt with you, and then draw a fucking HEART in my drink and RUN AWAY?? Are you messing with me, because I’ve been  made a fool of before, and let me tell you mister, I’m not going to let that happen again. Especially not by someone with a hairstyle straight out of the 80s, that, btw, you pull off really well, what the heck is up with that? But when you have it tied back? Oh my GOD-”, Lance was interrupted yet again, but this time it was by two hands grabbing his shoulders. “Keith.”, he started, “Wait what?”. “My name’s Keith.”, he took a deep breath,

“Lance, I would never try to hurt you, and whoever did in the past is an ass, because you seem like a really nice guy, that I’d love to get to know if you gave me a chance.”Lance looked up at him, but Keith was looking anywhere but at him.

 

“Of course I’ll go out with you, you dingus!”, he shoved Keith softly, “and maybe you can show me how you pinned me to the wall like that...that was kinda hot”, he said raising his eyebrows at Keith, who stepped closer to Lance until he could feel his breath on his face, “Oh you liked that huh?”, he smirked up at Lance. _Fuck_.

 

Lance took a step back and swallowed the spit that seemed to have gotten stuck in his throat after, That. He cleared his throat for good measure, “I see what you did there, very clever mullet. But if you think you’re going to out-flirt me in this relationship, you are dead wrong! I can make your knees buckle just as easily, I just didn’t know we were on that level.”

 

Keith laughed lightly, “Ok Lance, and...relationship?”, he replied. “Well yeah, that’s what I thought this was going to be, I’m not really into one-night stands, and I really like you, so…”, Lance was looking at his hands, when Keith took one which made him look up at him, “Hey, me too”. They stared at each other for a moment.

 

“Oh, um, my shift’s kinda over, and I need to close up/clean up the shop.”, Keith started.

“I could stick around and help, maybe, if you want?”, Lance replied. “I’d like that.”, Keith smiled at him.

 

They wiped down the tables, made a game of who could stack the most chairs in the least amount of time, and Lance danced around while he swept, not missing the way Keith’s stare seemed to...linger, a bit. So naturally, he’d exaggerated his movements every once in a while. He knew his years of swimming did wonders on his legs, and all those squats before bed were definitely working. They finished all that needed to be done. Soon Keith was locking up the door, Lance waiting by his side.

 

“Which way do you walk?”, Keith asked. “Oh, I’m just around the block, over on Altea.”.

“Oh cool, I live on Marmora, I’ll walk with you!”.

 

They talked and laughed, their hands somehow finding each others along the way. Lance wasn’t even sure who initiated it, but he wasn’t going to complain. They just smiled at each other (both blushing messes) and continued on. until they reached Lance’s apartment complex. “This is me.”, Lance pointed behind him, his hand still holding onto Keith’s, not showing any signs of separating them anytime soon. Keith began to swing their hands and Lance laughed, “What’s up?”. “You know I’ve liked you this whole time right?”, Keith said. Lance choked on his spit. “You what?!”, Keith laughed softly now, “Yeah, I mean like, since the first time you walked into the shop. I was really glad when you kept coming back, and those pick-up lines you used, horrible! But they just made me like you even more.”

 

Lance couldn’t help the heat rising to his cheeks, and the smile that had formed on his face while Keith was talking. Lance pulled Keith closer by his hand and kissed his cheek. Keith gasped, “I’m sorry, you-you were saying really sweet things and I just-”, Keith let go of his hand and cupped his cheeks, pressing their lips together gently. Now it was Lance’s turn to be surprised. “Thanks, but next time try not to miss”, he smiled at Lance. Lance returned his smile and pulled him in for another kiss, this one longer than the last.

  
“I’ll work on it”, he winked at Keith and turned around, walking towards his building, leaving Keith to collect his bearings as he processed what just happened. _Gotcha beech_ _xx_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much if you took the time to read this!! I really had so much fun writing this so I'm hoping to continue with this/writing in general, but college is a thing so I guess only time will tell! Again tysm for reading and I hope you liked my first ever fanfic, I'm really glad it was for my favorite boys <3
> 
> Feel free to comment if you want and kuddos are appreciated too!!  
> My twitter's the same as my user on here: @helloimmarii


End file.
